When Time Gets Mixed Up
by Indiana Joanna
Summary: Something weird's happening, Danny keeps jumping to different points in his life, from Spectra, returning from the camp and other events, to one month before he got his ghost powers! What's going on? And where's Clockwork? R & R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom

A/N: I re-posted the story. Why? Well, I wasn't happy with it, so I decided that I had to make some changes (don't worry the plot will be the same ;) The first chapter is identical to the old one :)

Also, I changed the title of the story.

* * *

**_ When Time Gets Mixed Up  


* * *

_**

Danny was quietly sleeping when a blue mist came from his mouth.

''BEWARE OF MY CANDY BOXES!''

''I wonder Box Ghost, how can candies BE DANGEROUS?'' Danny annoyingly asked trying to understand the ghost s logic.

''They are high in SUGAR!'' The Box Ghost tried to sound scary.

''Sorry Box Ghost. I don't have time for chatting! I have to get back to school!'' Danny said. Picking the thermos and pressing a red button a blue energy was released towards the ghost, sucking him in.

''You will never defeat the-''Box Ghost shouted, but before he finished his sentence, Danny closed the lid of the thermos. Landing on the ground, he changed into his human form.

''I have to get to school fast, before Lancer gives my another detention.''

After realizing what he just said he sighed. ''Right. Secret revealed.''

Picking his bag he started to walk towards Casper High. Getting nearer and nearer to school. he was thinking at the consequences that he will have to face. The reporters will ask him stupid questions like ''Have you met the ghost of Elvis Presley?'' , the paparazzi will follow him anywhere trying to catch an embarrassing moment, and the annoying fans who will try to ask Danny for a date. He wished he never revealed his secret to the world.

He was in front of Casper High expecting people to scream or to jump on him. Surprisingly there was nobody, not even a single fan.

''What happened to the crazy people?'' Danny asked himself, half joking and half surprised. Maybe Sam and Tucker will know about it. Danny added. After checking again thinking maybe someone was playing a joke on him, he opened the school's door, thus entering the school.

_(He's a Phantom)_  
_(Danny Phantom)_

_Yo, Danny Fenton, he was just fourteen _

_When his parents built a very strange machine_

_ It was designed to view a world unseen_

_(He's gonna catch 'em all cuz he's Danny Phantom)_

_When it didn't quite work_

_ His folks, they just quit _

_But then Danny took a look inside of it _

_There was a great big flash _

_Everything just changed _

_His molecules got all rearranged!_

_(Phantom, Phantom)_

_When he first woke up _

_He realized _

_He had snow white hair _

_And glowing green eyes _

_He could walk through walls,_  
_Disappear, and fly!_  
_He was much more unique than the other guy!_

_It was then that he knew what he had to do _

_He had to stop all the ghosts _

_That were coming through _

_He's here to fight _

_For me and YOU!_

_(He's gonna catch 'em all cuz he's Danny Phantom)_  
_(He's gonna catch 'em all cuz he's Danny Phantom)_

_Gonna catch them all cuz he's Danny Phantom_

After two minutes he was in front of Lancer s classroom. He slowly pushed the door hoping he could sneak into his seat without Lancer noticing him. But today it wasn't his lucky day.

''Why are you late for class, Mr. Fenton?'' The overweight teacher asked Danny.

''I had to catch the Box Ghost. Danny truly answered (because everyone knew his secret).''

Mr. Lancer sighed, ''Why would you do that, Mr. Fenton? Aren't your parents more qualified for this job?''

The whole class was starring at Danny.

''It's my duty,'' Danny surprisingly answered the teacher's question. Why was he asking so many questions? He knew the reason, or maybe-

His thought were interrupted by the class laughs.

Dash was the first one to speak, ''Fen-turd? Catching ghosts? He runs like a chicken when a ghost shows up!''

''He's such a loser! He's nothing compared to the awesome ghost boy,'' Paulina dreamily commented.

''Enough class! Let s get back to the lesson!'' Mr. Lancer was shouting, trying to calm down his class. ''Mr. Fenton, get back to your seat!''

Walking between the desks trying to find his seat, Danny tried not having any eye contact with anyone. In his seat Danny was trying to figure out what was happening, A small, yellow paper was thrown to him. he opened it.

What were you thinking?

It was Sam 's handwriting.

_What was I thinking? What do you mean?_

He threw the paper back._  
_

You almost blew off your secret!

_Wait a second... I thought my secret was revealed at the Disasteroid incident when I saved the world?_

The Pariah Dark incident?

_No! The DISASTEROID one!_

Sam and Danny passed the paper to each other._  
_

But Danny was getting frustrated, what was wrong with Sam?

I ll pass it to Tucker, maybe he knows something

Sam carefully threw the paper to Tucker.

After reading the note, he passed it back to Danny.

**Dude. You re losing it! (AN: The writing is supposed to be in pink)  
**

_Tucker, why are you writing in pink?  
_

Pink? Tucker...

**Hey! I lost my pen I had to borrow one from Star... **

Sam and Danny were trying to hold their laughs.

**Back to Danny's problem! **

Tucker wrote trying to change the subject.

You re telling me that there has been a Disasteroid incident?

_Don't you remember? The world discovered my SECRET IDENTITY!_

**Nope**

Sorry. No Disasteroid. Secret safe.

We 've just returned from the camp

_Camp? I m back in time!_

**Huh?**

Mr. Lancer gave a suspicious glance at the students

Lancer alert!

_I ll tell you later_

* * *

**_DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!_**

Ideas are welcome!

Reviews=Update


End file.
